1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a sheet conveyer device and an image forming apparatus having a sheet conveyer device.
2. Related Art
A sheet conveyer device to convey a sheet along a conveying path is known. In the sheet conveyer device, for example, a sheet-feeder roller and a sheet-separator roller may be held in a piece of roller holder. The roller holder may be coupled with a manipulation arm via a boss, which is formed to protrude upwardly from an upper plane of the roller holder, to be swingable in order to move the sheet-feeder roller vertically.